


Arrival at Terminal 1

by bielefelts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, post-grad AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/pseuds/bielefelts
Summary: A very "not nervous at all!" partner waits at the airport.





	Arrival at Terminal 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valkyrmas!

A young man no older than twenty, dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt, sits on the couch watching another. The other with pink short hair perfectly set and styled, just as flawlessly dressed as if he were about to go meet up with a date doused in perhaps several too many sprays of expensive cologne, paces restlessly about the living room. "You're nervous," he says, finally breaking the silence between them.

"Hmph”, Shu scowls at his roommate, “and what, pray tell, would ever make you think that?” He wasn’t nervous. Peeved and worried? Yes, Kagehira had always had ability to cause his blood pressure to rise to unhealthy levels with his foolishness. Excited? ...Perhaps, not that he would tell a soul that. (Except maybe Kagehira during much too late phone calls, where there was no one but them and the empty bed space beside each other. Or the LINE conversations where Shu couldn’t help but be caught up the contagious anticipatory texts of “I love you’s” and “I can’t wait to see you’s” the other constantly messaged him). Nervous however? No. Preposterous even. Especially about something as mundane as seeing Kagehira.

It has been two months since he last saw his partner. Two cold, very long months. Technically, it was not even the longest they had been apart in the years they have known each other. It had been a month longer during the fall, and while it had been strange at first, lonely even without the other’s incessant chatter and ever-constant and reassuring presence, it had been manageable. There had been a lot to distract both of them after all.

But after what had been a surprisingly lovely winter holiday visit back to Japan seeing all that had changed – and not – at Yumenosaki, seeing the gorgeous, new – but still in need of improvement – artworks and outfits Kagehira had been creating, meeting the child Kagehira had took under his wing for the year, and, most dramatically, and still something that has still not quite set-in for Shu: officially entering a frightening, but incredibly brilliant and rewarding new stage in his relationship with Kagehira. One that they had both been dancing around all that year, but both had finally confessed on Mika's birthday. They had only had barely begun to scratch the surface to then – much, _much_ too quickly – have to part from one another arm’s once again. Even after knowing it was just two measly months they had to wait, Shu didn’t think it would be this difficult. But, regardless of all that Itsuki Shu was not nervous. Not at all!

His roommate interrupts his internal argument. “Well, that depends. Do you want me to list every symptom chronologically or alphabetically?"

“T-that’s—!” Now if only Shu could get rid of this smug bastard of roommate. They had been forcefully shoved together during their first semester due to the school’s utterly dreadful and unnecessary rule requiring first year international students to live together in dormitory housing, unless they had family in the area to stay at or had a doctor’s reasoning “for integration and safety”. He thought he would be able to appeal to the university that he passed his language proficiency exam with perfect marks and that he required his own space away from the masses to work and study comfortably and safely due to his practically celebrity status. He reassured that he already had accommodation worked out, but was mercilessly rejected. Shu had been furious. He thought here he was free of these sorts of rules and restrictions. Was not France the birthplace of enlightened thinking and freedom? But it just proved still how ignorant he really was.

Regardless, things, while rocky at first, ended up being better than expected between him and his new housemate. While a boorish American with less than perfect French and even an less than perfect eye for elegant beauty in fashion and design, he was someone that at least understood and agreed with Shu’s ideals regarding art and its fundamental essentiality for living itself and that ended up being enough for Shu. In fact, having another person around had kept him in check from falling too far into bad habits. Once the required semester was over and Shu had immediately moved into a private flat, he had even asked the other to live with again to split the rent until Mika moved in later that year (regardless of whether he actually got accepted into Shu’s university, the other constantly reminded him). Though common ground aside he, like most of the riff-raff on this Earth, was still unbearably irritating.

“Look here,” Shu says. "It's not like I haven't seen him all year. I was back home in winter and we talk regularly enough electronically. If anything, I'm worried that the fool actually did get lost on the connecting flight he had. I told him to send me a message once he landed and found his gate, but of course that empty-headed skull of his couldn't even remember that despite his usual nonstop texts he sends me.” He feels his emotions rile up again. “I cannot believe he forgot such an important promise!"

His roommate smiles smugly again. "See, you're nervous."

" _Wor-ried_." Shu enunciates. "It's completely different."

"Yeah, yeah”, the other waves off. “I'm sure his phone just died or something. He's fine, okay? _You_ on the other hand have been the one up since…” He looks at the clock. “Four am cleaning the place and continuously fixing your hair and outfit all morning like a girl though.”

It was called hygiene, thank you. Looking your best and making sure your place was tidy for a guest, especially as one as important as your partner, was only basic manners and common sense.

“Also,” his roommate continues, tone still teasing. “I wanted to ask...what was with that suave speech you were practicing in the bathroom mirror earlier? I might not understand Japanese but the heated passion in your voice alone was making my heart poun—“

"I-- T-That was nothing!" Shu exclaims, red-faced, before lowering his voice back down. He was sure the other was still asleep – not about to admit he was practicing his first words to Mika when they met, not in a lifetime. "Just keep your nose out of this. I expect you remember your agreement to not be here when we arrive back. Kagehira's not necessarily good with new people or places. I want him to relax after a long flight."

He laughs. "What is he a pet cat?” Shu wanted to retort, but honestly Shu can’t quite disagree with that comparison. “But yeah, don't worry. I have most everything packed”, the other reassures. “Just know I’ll have to come back sometime next week for the rest though. I've got someone who I want to have some alone time with myself first, after all”, he winks. Shu looks away embarrassed again. He was honestly relieved Mika did not have to put up with this hooligan. “I only expect you hold your end of the bargain for me leaving this wonderful abode early, Shu. My designs in your upcoming line this fall, remember?"

"Of course, while I don’t like introducing foreign concepts into my work, I am a man of my word. I've already made several demo pieces I'm considering.” Shu looks at the clock. "Anyways, if all of that is settled Kagehira is set to arrive in an hour. If I can ask you to check if the plane is still on time I’ll call for a taxi."

His roommate raises a brow. "A taxi? Lyft is so much cheaper though, Shu” he says. “I get you're rich and that one driver we had _was_ a total ass, but it’s really worth it. You’re just stubbornly old-fashioned.”

"First impressions are everything in the entertainment world,” Shu says. And it was true, they were. Shu learned this the hard way being an idol. He’s already been on television and worked with several famous persons to whom even he had to lower his head to, after all. “And you know I don't know how to use that blasted "app". Talking on the phone is much more to the point with this sort of thing. Now if you may, please check the status of the flight so I can get going. I despise De Gaulle and would rather spend as little time as I have to there, but I do want to arrive early in case of any unforeseen circumstances."

"Yeah, yeah, you want to see him and kiss the living daylight outta him, I get it. Just don't make security drag you guys out." His roommate teases again, already too used to Shu's habit of not expressing his real feelings, and honestly? He just enjoying getting a rise out of him. "It looks like his flight's arrival time is still the same,” he says above Shu’s shouting. “You're good to go."

That calms Shu down. “Perfect”, he says, opening his phone to the last text Mika had sent him: eighteen hours ago, just prior boarding the plane in Tokyo.

               ok, plane’s moving~ text u when I land! love u!!!!!! ♡♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.

He reads it over several times as well at his own thirty or so messages to Mika that ranged from normal, to angry, to embarrassingly sweet, to worried, to a desperate spam of stickers even and tightens the grip on his phone. _Why didn’t you ever message me, you brainless—_

Shu sighs. It was no use getting worked up again. Like his roommate said, Kagehira likely just didn’t have service to contact him there. They’ll be able to talk face to face soon enough. He takes one last calming breath and dials for the cab.

 

* * *

 

 

Shu stands at the arrival gate. Despite the crowd not being big, he chooses a spot near the rear by an empty column to keep any possible source of anxiety at bay. Others also waited in front of him – families, business partners, friends, maybe lovers. A few held signs, flowers, and one even balloons. He himself cradled a bouquet.

He had arrived early, about twenty minutes or so, despite having asked his driver to stop at a passing flower shop, quickly coming back with an elegant mix of red and pink roses. A bit much maybe, but Mika has always needed things to be direct for them to get into his head. It was not like he had anything to hide regarding his feelings towards the other anyways.

He looks at his watch again. Mika’s flight should now have arrived ten minutes ago and he still hadn’t received any word from him. Part of Shu wanted to send him yet another angry text asking where in the literal world was he and why he hadn’t yet contacted him like he had promised. That would make Shu feel desperate however, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t sent ten others saying the same. Kagehira was here somewhere in this airport and he just needed to be patient he told himself, despite his grip on the bouquet getting tighter by the minute.

The other was likely in the middle of passport control anyways, unable to use his phone. He just hoped Mika hadn’t blanked on his French or emergency English that Shu had been sure to drill into his head, or worse – had forgotten his student visa despite Shu’s constant reminders for him to have it stowed safe in his carry-on. Shu wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he was able to get Mika to pass a language test but couldn’t get him successfully past border control. Or— He stops thinking to intensely study the new stream of East Asians passengers beginning to file out of the exit with no familiar face being any of them. Oh god…what if he’s stuck at baggage claim? What if he lost his luggage? While Mika had left a good number of his belongings with friends or had left them at Shu’s own home for future safekeeping (Shu himself had insisted) instead of burdening his family in Kansai, he knew that the other had brought most of the costumes and other artistic works he had produced this last year with him abroad.

Shu felt his hands begin to sweat. Those were irreplaceable. _If they had been lost_ …

While he had often given Mika advice on various sewing techniques and other design basics, all the pieces he was bringing were his of original ideas and craft. They were what Mika had submitted into his portfolio applying to this university and he knew several of his own professors were already excited to inspect them firsthand. They expected quite a bit the next coming fall from the junior of one of their already most prodigal students, after all.

But above everything else, and what realistically scared Shu the most, is that from what Shu had seen, they were masterpieces. Not in the perfect, overly embellished way Shu did his artwork, but in the creative and absolutely unique appeal that defined Mika’s art. If that got lost before Shu could see and wear them – before the world could be visually enthralled by them – that would truly be a tragedy.

“Tragedy…” Shu lets the words slip quietly from his mouth, and he begins to see flashes of smoke, people screaming…an aircraft falling from the sky. Shu feels faint.

He brings his eyes down to study the deep red of the roses, a little more worse for wear after being held in a death grip for so long. Not so much looking _at_ them, but rather as a cover so everyone wouldn’t have to be subjected to his likely awful expression. So _Mika_ wouldn’t have to see his awful expression if he just happened to bound out the doors right then when he had just flown over eighteen hours on his first flight overseas to study at a foreign university that he had gotten accepted to by the skin of his teeth and the blessing of a hefty scholarship due to his childhood circumstances to be with his perfectionist, neurotic, worrywart of a partn—

“….--san!”

“K-Kagehira?!” Sputtering, Shu’s head snaps up, hitting a rose with his nose on the way with the speed of which he raised his head. He prayed he wasn’t now hallucinating.

But he sees him.

It was almost impossible not to. A thin figure dressed in black hoodie, the front printed in a blood-stained text, black ripped jeans, a rainbow of hair accessories holding his bangs to the side, a plush animal under one arm, other waving excitedly at him. Only Mika would was able to pull off such garb and look socially acceptable. He pulls down an fang-printed, also black face mask to unveil in contrast perhaps the brightest, warmest, most charming smile Shu had ever seen in his life. It doesn't even leave his face as he trips on his own feet as he hurried towards him as fast as a person his size could with three large pieces of luggage in tow.

 _He was home_. “Kagehira,” Shu breathes out. He doesn’t feel himself move forward. “Kagehira…!”

“Oshisaaan!” Shu doesn’t need to see his face clearly to hear the happy tears in Mika’s voice.

Shu’s own face subconsciously also breaks out into wide smile, anxiety already forgotten in an instant wave of relief, as they practically run into one another at the force of their embrace. Arms immediately wrapping around one another almost desperately, as though the other would disappear if they were to let go, neither caring if they were blocking the exit or that the whole terminal was likely watching them. The weight, scent and warmth of the other, they soaked it in, still so familiar despite months apart. However, Shu would never take any of it for granted now.

“I’m home.” Mika says softly into his ear.

Shu rubs a thumb over the other’s neck and up to trace his jaw. _He really was_. “Welcome back.” Shu replies, also just above a whisper.

They hold each other in silence for a few moments more just feeling the other, letting their frantic heartbeats calm in unison before finally moving apart. Shu has never felt more complete in his life.

He takes a deep breath. “So, how was your…” Shu begins warmly, but instantly trails off. He was going to ask how the flight was, if Mika was okay, ask (calmly) how Mika’s layover was, and if he was up for anything once they get home, but with one Shu look at Mika’s face he immediately notices something horribly off. “You’re…you’re wearing contacts, I see.” Bright, red eyes immediately avert from his gaze. “What are you trying to do, impersonate the Sakuma’s?”

“Ah, yeah, nah… I just didn’t want no one to recognize me on the way here.” Mika scratches his head somewhat embarrassed, as if he thought he wouldn’t get immediately caught wearing them by Shu. If anything, along with his outfit, they just made him stand out more. Shu was amazed that he made past security dressed as he was. “It’s why I’m wearin’ a mask too. It was Naru-chan’s idea, really…,” he explains. “Uh…I can go take ‘em off in the bathroom real quick if ya want.”

“No…it’s fine,” Shu grits out. He understands Mika’s reasoning well enough, just...why that garish color? He would have to pry more later. “Just wait until we arrive at my flat", he continues. "However, as I keep telling you, there’s nothing wrong with your natural eyes. I won’t lie to you that I was looking forward to seeing them, Kagehira.” They were beautiful, after all – his selling point. How long would it take to make Mika understand?

“O-oh…” Mika cheeks turn almost the color of his contacts at Shu’s words. “M-maybe I’ll actually really go an’ take ‘em off then…”, and begins to shift away.

Shu however moves his free hand to sit on the other’s waist, stopping him. He really doesn't want Mika to go anywhere right now. “As I said, there’s no need.” His voice drops to almost a whisper, “Stay, alright?”

Hearing Shu's tone Mika doesn’t need to be asked twice. “…’kay.”

Shu goes to raise his other hand but realizes it occupied with something. Shu had almost forgot about the bouquet. “Here…these are for you, Kagehira.” He brings his arm up to hold the bouquet a bit awkwardly between them due to the duffel on Mika. Less than ideally given but it would have to do.

“Oh! Ya got me flowers, Oshisan?” Mika asks, genuinely surprised. Looks like he hadn’t also noticed them in the excitement. “W-wow, they’re roses too…” Mika flushes, understanding the meaning. “I feel bad that I didn’t get ya anythin’ now.”

“You being here is enough of a gift, I assure you.” Seeing Mika redden again from that line, Shu thinks triumphantly on how practice really does make perfect. “Speaking of you being here”, Shu says, trying to get back to what he wanted to ask earlier, “how was your flight? I hope it and your layover weren’t too bad? I know you’ve never traveled overseas before.” Shu purposely holds back from saying anything directly about the texts for now. He wants to see if Mika would say anything on his own, and honestly, he doesn’t want to chastise Mika any more than he already had. "You must be tired."

“It was good! Reaaallly long, and I didn’t much sleep as much I thought I would, especially ‘cus of the contacts, but it ain’t feelin’ too bad. They had some horror movies I liked, so I watched those! But uh—, the meal they gave on my first flight kiiiinda made me feel icky though, so I haven’t really ate since yesterday…” He stops when he feel Shu give him a pointed look. “I’m okay though, honest! Ya said ya got stuff at home, right?”

“I do.” In fact, Shu had been stocking up on Mika’s favorites from what he could find at local markets. He even had a meal prepared for when they arrived as Mika said, but it didn’t make any less frustrated that he had gone the entire tiring journey without eating or sleeping. He's honestly surprised Mika hadn’t fainted yet. “You just have to eat all of your dinner tonight. That is an order, understand?”

“Roger~,” Mika smiles.

Shu sighs. He supposes some things never change. Shu looks at the other’s figure, still skinny, but not as bad as he knew Mika had been in the past. Looking him over, Shu notices something else as well. “You’ve grown a bit taller…half a centimeter?”

Ufufu~ no, an entire one!” Mika declares, showing the number with his finger proudly. “I’m catchin’ up to ya, Oshisan.”

“Hmm, is that so? Just so you know I have gained two myself since I last sent you my measurements, so…“ Shu pushes down the digit. “That extra half centimeter equals out.”

“Nnaaah—? No way…” Mika pouts, squinting to try and see the difference in height himself, but quickly gives up his attempt. “Heh…Oshisan’s sharp as ever, I guess.”

“But of course.”

They pause. Look at each other once more. Shu couldn’t still quite believe that Kagehira – _his Kagehira_ – was here in front of him. The need to caress the other’s cheek, to take his hands in his, to wrap his arms around Mika again, to kiss him, _to touch him_ , to verify that this really was reality and not just a dream was bubbling inside of him like a boiling kettle. He begins to move forward to embrace the other again, unable to hold back any longer, but Mika beats him to it.

Shu’s body tingles at every point of contact as Mika immediately buries his head into the crook of Shu’s neck. Shu reminds himself, as much as he wanted more, it’s as much as they can do here in the public eye. They were still idols, early in their careers as they may be.

“Your nose is freezing cold, you know?” Shu says affectionately, rubbing the other’s back. 

Mika tilts his head up slightly, letting his mouth take its place. “’D'ish bed’er?” He mumbles into Shu’s skin.

Shu lets out an overly exasperated sigh, not really bothering in hiding his amusement. “Marginally…” he says. “Your lips are chapped. Did you really spend the entire flight in this state?”

The hot breath from the unsatisfied noise Mika makes upon hearing that answer against his neck causes goosebumps to form. Mika doesn’t seem to notice however and lifts Shu’s collar pressing his face against the fabric. “How ‘bout this?”

Shu tuts. “And get my shirt dirty from the oils on your unwashed face?”

“Nnnaa~h, Oshisan, come oooon!” He was now getting visibly grumpy. “You’re bein’ so mean…It ain't my fault ya dressed way too nice and handsome. I’ve been trying so hard to not kiss ya this entire time. ”

Shu can't but let out an amused noise at the shameless answer because by God’s name if Shu didn’t feel the same. "Is that so? Still, some very cheeky complaints for the one who didn’t message me when they landed in Warsaw as promised.”

“Wahhh! I didn’t forget I swear!” Mika exclaims, instantly changing his mood again, grabbing Shu’s arms. “I pulled out my phone as soon as the pilot said we could call, but my phone was outta juice and I couldn’t find a place fer chargin’ and I was way too nervous to ask to borrow one and I couldn’t read the instructions on the public phones!" Mika continues on frantically explaining and Shu is honestly astounded the other hasn't run out of breath yet. "I swear it, Oshisan!” He reaches into the pocket of his hoodie taking out his phone and holds the power button showing a blank, black screen. “See? Ya gotta believe me.”

Lying is something Shu knew Mika could never do. He felt ridiculous now at getting as anxious as he did. “Yes, I believe you.” He sees Mika shoulder drop in relief. “But, I also believe that you should have been more prepared to ensure such an important item was fully charged. What if something had happened, hmm? How would I get into contact with you? I would not be able to call the Little Miss, Narukami, or any of our families for your whereabouts this time either.” he scolds, but with less bite than what he anticipated from himself. “So...please...", he hesitates momentarily. "Just...be more thoughtful next time.”

Mika looks at him pensively for a moment. “You were really worried ‘bout me, huh, Oshisan? Sorry 'bout that...”

Now, Shu regarding lying was another story; his heart’s defensive walls immediately went up. It's times like these that he really despised himself. “No...not particularly…,” Shu answers automatically. “You’re basically an adult now, after all. I was sure you would be capable of taking care of yourself.”

Unfortunately, Mika also had a terrible, but also amazing skill of being able to see past those fronts. “Yeah right, I bet I have a hundred messages from ya~.”

Shu reddens at Mika’s giggling. “I-It’s not that many...” He mutters, looking away briefly. He's honestly now dreading the moment when Mika is finally able to turn on his phone.

Mika only laughs more, smiling that sweet, honest smile that Shu had utterly and helplessly fallen for – and this one was reserved only just for him. A smile that would never judge or really lie to him. A smile he _could_ enjoy unconditionally. He feels his heart's defenses lower once again, leaving it bare to the world and beating so fast he was sure it was going to fly out of his chest. _He…He really…._ “I really missed you.” There was no use hiding anything. Shu was the real foolish one. “Truly, I have.” _He loved him._

The other’s smile grows only sweeter. Even red lenses not being able to hide the same emotions in his eyes reflecting back at him. “I did too, Oshisan. I love ya, after all.”

Shu takes the other’s hand his own, lacing their fingers together with no hesitation, “Come,” he says, sticking the manhandled bouquet from his other hand into one the side pockets of Mika’s bags before rolling it up beside him. “Let’s head home.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, why Warsaw? I'm Polish and when I saw the connection researching flights I couldn't resist. Also you may be wondering, won't Mika have to be in student housing too in fall? Well, they've got a few months before then. That's enough time to get married, right?


End file.
